Sois mon Hope, sois ma Light
by ultima-terra
Summary: Lightning Farron, une gardienne qui se sent responsable de la situation. Aura t'elle la force de se pardonner ? Hope Estheim, le représentant de l'espèce humaine qu'il sent qu'il est trop faible pour sauver qui que ce soit. Est-ce que sa quête de pouvoir risque t'il de le corrompre ? Que se passerait-ils si nos deux héros sont réunis, mais pas de la façon dont ils s'y attendent ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : L'éveil

_Combien de temps cela fait-il ?_

_Depuis combien de temps suis-je dans cette prison de cristal ?_

_Je ne mérite pas une seconde chance._

_Je suis Lightning Farron. Une gardienne ratée._

_Je n'ai pas pu sauver le monde. __Je n'ai pas pu sauver mes amis. __Je n'ai pas pu sauver ma sœur._

_Ce sommeil éternel sera donc ma rédemption._

_Lightning ... après tout il_ _ne_ _peut pas protéger_,_ il ne_ _fait que détruire._

**Assez.**

_Comment ?_

**C'est assez champion d'Etro.**

_Je n'ai rien d'un champion._

**Alors relève-toi.**

_Pourquoi ?_

**Pour ceux qui t'aimes.**

_Ceux qui m'aiment ?_

**Le future est tombé en ruine, mais les sentiments qui vous unissent pourraient le sauver.**

_Nos sentiments ?_

**Le cœur des hommes est un mystère en lui-même. Réveille-toi et protège ceux qui te sont chers.**

" Aller Lightning ! Nous avons vraiment besoin de toi sur ce coup."

_Snow ?_

"C'est vrai soldat."

_Sazh ?_

"Aller rayon de soleil ! Arrête de broyer du noir."

_Fang ?_

"On couvre tes arrières."

_Vanille ?_

"Ne te blâme pas Claire. Ce n'est pas de ta faute."

_Serah ?_

"Nous avons un monde à sauves. Faisons le. Ensemble !"

_Hope ?_

**Maintenant lève-toi et va de l'avant. Aux liens qui vous unis, brise les chaines de ce sommeil éternel. Debout !**

* * *

100 ans auparavant

"Directeur !"

Pourquoi suis je encore en vie ?

"Directeur ?"

_Serah … Elle n'est plus … J'ai faillis à te protéger et maintenant j'ai laisser ta petite sœur mourir… Je suis si inutile._

" Directeur Estheim !"

"Arrête de crier dans mes tympans !"

"Mais Directeur Estheim ! Des monstres ayant le contrôle sur le temps et l'espace sont apparut et nous ne pouvons pas atteindre que vous ayez finit de rêvasser !"

_Des monstres ? Quel intérêt ? Mieux vaut mourir là maintenant plutôt que de vivre dans un monde maudit._

"Je vois … faites en sorte que les blessés aient accès aux soins et ordonner à toutes les unités de battre en retraite immédiatement."

" Mais que faisons nous des monstres ?! Ils ne vont certainement pas nous laisser partir comme ça !"

Hope visionne la bataille à venir dans sa tête. "Je m'en charge."

L'assistant s'étouffa. "… Entendu."

Le Directeur fit son chemin en dehors du Refuge de Bhunivelze, tandis que plusieurs soldats battent en retraite devant lui. Il analyse consciencieusement les monstres qui lui font face.

" Tiens, c'est nouveau ça." En effet le Directeur n'avait jamais eut affaire à pareil créatures par le passé. Ils ressemblaient à une sorte de dragon humanoïde, avec un étrange symbole en forme de sablier sur le torse. Plus petit qu'un Béhémoth, il n'en n'était pas moins intimidant. Les bêtes grognent en voyant l'homme sans arme. Le Directeur les observes sans vraiment les voir.

"Très bien ... Finissons-en avec ça !" Hope lève sa main gauche vers un monstre et un autre de sa main droite. "Feu !"

Des boules de feu massive émergent de ces mains et déferlent droit sur leurs cibles, mais celle-ci frappent leur poitrine et soudain le temps semble s'arrêter.

Les boules de feu sont suspendu dans l'air servent de tremplin aux monstres qui chargent Hope de leurs haches menaçante.

" Qu'est ce que ?!" Hope réussi à esquiver adroitement, mais ne peut contrer l'habilité de ces adversaires. Tout soldat aurait simplement fuit face à cette ennemi, mais Hope n'est en rien un soldat. Il était le Directeur. "Je dois me servir de cette aptitude à manipuler le temps à mon avantage."

Alors que Hope cherchait une stratégie, les monstres continuent inlassablement de le charger. " Il faut croire qu'il ne faut pas se retenir." Le Directeur sort sa gunblade de son fourreau et jette un sort de Lenteur sur ces ennemis. Sans attendre, il jette son arme tel un boomerang sur l'humanoïde le plus proche qui tente de contre-attaquer en frappant de nouveau sa poitrine, mais le sort le prend de court. La gunblade s'enfonce dans son cœur et il laisse échapper un dernier cri avant de devenir poussière.

"Je vois… Leurs plus puissante arme et aussi leur plus grande faiblesse… Je dois les ralentir ou devenir plus rapide." Avec cette idée en tête, Hope lance un sort de Hâte sur lui-même et se concentre quelques seconde pour concentrer son prochain coup.

"Punition céleste !" Des boules d'énergie jaillissent de son corps et frappent le reste de la meute qui subit le même sort que leur premier camarade.

Victorieux, le Directeur parcours la courte distance pour récupérer son arme. Il la contemple un court instant, décidant de lui rendre visite. " Je crois que je devrais aller la voir plus souvent." En vérité, Hope rendait visite à Lightning chaque jours, mais estima que ce n'était pas assez à son sens.

Hope se rendit à Valhalla et pénétra dans la salle du trône où Lightning était cristalliser. La femme qu'il a tant admirer était maintenant réduite à cela. La femme qu'il avait jurer de protéger était maintenant dans une prison de cristal.

"Tout est de ma faute." Hope courbe la tête. "Je suis si inutile." Des larmes commencèrent à coules, mais il réussit à les contenir. Il devait se montrer fort. "Je suis si faible. Je n'ai pas pu protéger mes parents ainsi que toi."

Hope monta les dernière marches qui le distances d'elle et sa main effleura sa joue cristalline. Elle était si froide. " Tu t'es toujours battu seule. Tu n'as pas à porter ce fardeau toute seule. Je suis à tes côtés."

Le Directeur avait prit sa décision. Il abandonnerait sa vie, sa raison, son corps tout entier juste pour lui être d'une quelconque utilité. " J'aimerai tellement te voir sourire une toute dernière fois." Dit-il d'une voix triste. " J'espérais que l'on puisse se revoir, mais tu ne seras probablement pas heureuse sans Serah.". Hope la fixa intensément. "Je te promets de la ramener. Elle est peut-être morte, mais je te jure que je remuerais ciel et terre pour la faire revenir et peu importe ce qu'il advient de moi." Il embrassa alors doucement son front et sortit.

"Bye bye."

Le Directeur donna sa démission et donna sa position à un très retissant Noel qui venait de rentrer après avoir rapporter du ravitaillement. Hope ne donna aucune raison à Noel. Il était plus mort que vivant tandis qu'il fermait la porte de son bureau et qu'il la verrouilla. L'ancien Directeur entra un code sur le clavier fixé au mur et d'une voix claire prononça son mot de passe.

"Nora Estheim."

La reconnaissance vocale identifia un court instant et une porte menant à une chambre souterraine s'ouvrit.

"Mise à jour du projet Adam et télécharge le dans la chambre."

L'ordinateur central lança l'analyse et procéda à l'ordre donner. La pièce s'éclaira d'une lumière aveuglante tandis que Hope marcher droit vers elle.

"Verrouille toutes les entrées et efface toute les donnes sur les stases à succès."

L'ordinateur procéda à l'ordre.

Tandis que Hope s'avançait vers la pièce, il réfléchit à ceux que sa vie avait signifier jusqu'a présent, mais ne put trouver de réponse. Cependant, Hope allait changer cela. Même si cela allait lui en couter son âme.

"Adieu Monde…. Adieu Light…"

"Adieu Hope."

* * *

******Auteur : resistance123**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Décès

_Où suis-je ? _

"Elle se réveille ! Vite, aller chercher de l'eau !"

"Oui Directeur Noel."

_Directeur ... Noel ? _

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'examinai dans un premier temps l'endroit où je me trouvais. Ma vision était encore un peu floue, mais lorsqu'elle s'améliora, j'ai pus voir Noel qui était à côté de moi.

"Noel ? C'est bien toi ?"

Noel avait un grand sourire dessiné sur le visage. "Bienvenue à la maison Lightning. Tiens, voici un peu d'eau." Il m'offrit un verre que j'acceptai volontiers. Être dans un cristal pendant des siècles, sa donne vraiment soif.

"Les choses commencent enfin à s'améliorer. Ton réveil est la deuxième bonne chose qui c'est produite au cours de ces derniers siècles."

"Comment ça la deuxième ?" Demande ai-je.

Noel vient me donner un second sourire. "Crois-moi, tu le verra par toi-même."

"Que s'est-il passé pendant tout ce temps ?" Noel prit un siège et commença à m'expliquer la situation actuelle.

"Bhunivelze est parti." Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Le projet de Hope aurait ... disparu ? Cela me rappelle. Pourquoi c'est Noel qui est le Directeur ?

"Nous nous trouvons actuellement dans une grande colonie appelé le Havre de Bhunivelze. Cependant, celui-ci a fusionné avec Valhalla ce qui a causé un radical changement."

"Comme quoi?"

"Hé bien … comme le fait qu'on ne peut pas mourir."

Comment ça on ne peut pas mourir ?!

"Tu pourrais mieux m'expliquer ?"

"Mumm … Nous n'avons plus d'âge. Notre taux de mortalité est seulement due à causes des blessures physique. Des monstres rôdent autour de la zone, mais nous sommes bien équipées pour nous défendre. En passant c'est moi le nouveau Directeur. Sinon, rien n'a changé depuis ta cristallisation."

Pourquoi Hope a t'il démissionner ?

"Qu'est-il arrivé à Ho-"

"Cela me rappelle !" Noel m'interrompu. "Il y a quelque chose que tu dois absolument voir ou plutôt quelqu'un."

"Qui ?"

"Je te l'ai déjà dis. Tu le verra par toi-même. Aller, suis-moi." Noel a ouvert la voie hors de la chambre et dans les couloirs. "C'est une bonne chose pour nous de ne plus pouvoir mourir de vieillissement. Comme sa, nous pourrons désormais repeupler à nouveau le monde." Je hochais la tête pour confirmer.

"Nous y voilà. Dis-lui que bonjour de ma part." Noel me laissa dans un jardin où mon regard ce portait sur une silhouette familière.

Non … C'est impossible !

Mes yeux sortaient presque de leurs orbites. "S-Serah ?" En entendant son nom, Serah me regarda et retenait son souffle. J'ai du prendre quelques secondes pour distinguer le rêve de la réalité.

Serah laissa échapper ces larmes tandis qu'elle courait pour embrasser sa grande sœur.

"Claire !" Elle avait fermement enroulé ses bras autour de moi.

"Je .. Je ne peut pas le croire ... C'est vraiment toi !" Serah a continué à pleurer sur ma poitrine.

"Claire … Tu est enfin là … Tu est de retour !" Je lui retournais son étreinte.

"Je suis désolé Serah."

"Ne le soit pas ... Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je suis si contente que tu sois enfin ici !"

"C'est bon d'être de retour." Lui dis ai-je en souriant.

"Ça alors ! J'ai cru ne plus jamais te revoir sœurette !"

Cette voix ..

J'ai détourné le regard pour apercevoir Snow debout contre un mur. "Snow ?"

"Donne un gros câlin à ton beau-frère adoré !" Snow se dirigea vers moi pour me faire la bise, mais je l'ai frapper au visage. "Aïe ! La vache !"

"Comment à tu pu laisser Serah toute seule ?!" Hurlais-je prête à lui passer un autre savon.

"Claire !" Serah m'empêcha de lui faire plus de mal.

"Tu ne changeras jamais sœurette." Snow frottait sa mâchoire endolorie alors qu'il tentait de se relever. Je me suis calmé, mais j'étais toujours en colère contre lui."Au faite, c'est quoi cette armure ?" Me demande-t-il. "Elle est pas un peu lourde pour toi ?"

Je réalisa que je portais encore l'armure d'Etro. Il avait perdu ses propriétés magiques, il n'y avait plus aucune raison désormais pour que je continue à la porter.

"En effet, je devrais me changer."

"Dommage. Tu as l'air assez .. Ah !" Serah venait de donner un coup de coude dans le ventre de Snow. "Désolé chérie. Putain ! Ça fait mal !" Serah me reconduisait dans la chambre toute en lançant un regard meurtrier à Snow.

Je me suis changé avec les vêtements qu'elle me donna. C'était un uniforme de l'Académia, mais il ressemblait vaguement à l'ancien uniforme que je portais avant. Je suis sorti de la pièce pour trouver Noel qui était avec Serah et Snow. Pour une raison quelconque, ils avaient l'air triste.

"Que ce passe t'il ?"

"R-Rien ... Je retourne à mon bureau." Noel me laissa de nouveau avec Serah et Snow.

"Il aurait aimé voir sœurette dans l'uniforme qu'il lui a confectionner. Devons-nous le lui dire maintenant ?" Chuchota Snow à Serah.

"Bientôt." Lui répondit-elle tristement.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, un soldat fessait le guet tranquillement en dehors de la zone.

"Je HAIS les patrouilles de nuit ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me les colles ?!" Le soldat donna un coup de pied dans une ordure qui trainait par terre. "Aaahh ! J'en ai plus que MARRE !" À ce moment précis, il sentit que l'atmosphère venait de changer.

**Viens à moi**_**. **_

"Hein ? Il y a quelqu'un ?" Le soldat paniqua puis s'arma de son fusil de chasse."M-Montrez-vous !"

**Viens à moi**_**. **_

"Venir à vous ? Vous êtes blessé ?!"

**Viens à moi**_**. **_

"Tsss … Pas le choix je suppose." Le soldat s'enfonça dans la forêt, mais avec l'obscurité qui régnait, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le corps d'où provenait la voix.

"Où êtes-vous ?! Ah PUTAIN ! Avec tout ces monstres dans le coin, j'espère ne pas le prendre pour l'un d'entre eux."

**Toi l'humain. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.**

"Q-Quoi ?"

**J'ai un message à te transmettre. **

"Un message ?" Le soldat regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit toujours personne.

**HAHHHAAAHHHHHHAAAHH**

Ce fou rire avait faillit mouillé le pantalon du soldat. Il a tenté de s'enfuir et de crier un bon "Au secours", mais il fut vite consumé dans l'obscurité avant d'en avoir eu le l'occasion.

**E****nfin ça vas commencer.**

* * *

"Dites. Je n'ai toujours pas vu Ho-"

"Claire! Est si on passait du temps entre sœurs ?" Serah m'interrompu. "Ça fait tellement longtemps ! Aller, dis oui !"

Là quelque cloche ... Etre interrompu par Noel avant même d'avoir pu finir de prononcer le nom de Hope aurait pu passer pour une simple coïncidence, mais Serah s'y mets aussi. Pourquoi ?

"Ouais très bonne idée! Veuillez suivre votre héros !" Snow rit et ouvrit la voie. Cependant j'ai refuser. "Sœurette ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?" Je le fusillais du regard. Il ce sentit très gêné.

"Vous me cachez quelque chose, je me trompe ?"

"Hein ? De quoi tu parle ? Pourquoi devrions-nous-"

"Arrête Snow." Lui dit sa sœur. "Elle a le droit de savoir." Snow hocha la tête puis quitta la chambre avec une expression très peiné sur le visage.

"Je suis désolé Lightning. C'est qu'on voulait éviter le sujet … pour ton bien." Dit Noel en entrant.

"C'est à moi seule de décider." Lui dis ai-je très froidement. Puis j'ai entendu quelqu'un pleurer. C'était Serah. Elle m'étreignit si violemment, que cela alimenta encore plus mes craintes.

"Claire ... Il est ... Hope est ..."

"Hope est mort." Finit Noel. En entendant cela, j'ai cru m'évanouir.

Il ne peut pas être ... Non ... Il est ... Il est pourtant le meilleur dans le domaine de la magie.

"Comment ?" Ai-je à peine murmurer. Je n'arrivais pas à penser correctement. Mon esprit ne pouvait … ne voulait pas l'accepter.

"Nous ne le savons pas encore exactement." Serah réussi à parler tout en me serrant.

"Des rumeurs court qu'un Fal'Cie l'aurait tué." Répondit Noel. La colère était ce qui dominait mes émotions en ce moment-même. Je me détachais de Serah et me dirigeais vers Noel.

"Tu l'as laissé combattre un Fal'Cie tout seul ?!" Criais-je d'une colère folle. Noel recula de quelques pas.

"Tu ne comprends pas ! Il c'était isolé de nous tous ! Jamais nous n'aurions penser qu'il-"

"Ferme-la !" J'ai voulu de le frapper, mais il y a eu une explosion.

"Qu'est-ce que ?!" Serah paniqua.

"Les gars ! Nous avons de la compagnie !" Snow venait de débouler dans la pièce.

"Ainsi … c'était sans doute vrai ... " Noel avait une vague idée de qui pouvait se cacher derrière tout ça.

"Pas de temps à perdre ! Sœurette, prends-ça !" Snow me jeta une gunblade puis nous quittions tous la chambre pour aller jusqu'au jardin.

Ce que nous venions de voir à cette instant précis, allait s'en doute changer nos vies à jamais.

Un homme flottant dans les airs détruisait tout sur son passage grâce à de puissants sorts.

"La mort ... La mort ... La mort ..." Ne cessait-il de répéter pendant qu'il dévastait tout autour de lui.

"N'est-ce pas l'un des gardes ?" Demanda Snow.

"Oui. Il était censé être en patrouille. Mais enfin, que lui ai t'il arrivé ?!"

"Attention !" Serah se jeta sur Noel, celui-ci a failli se prendre un méchant coup de Tonnerre.

"Poing du Tyran !" Snow sauta pour flanquer son poing droit vers l'homme, mais celui-ci réussit à l'esquiver pour ensuite ce prendre la tête entre les mains.

"Aaahh ! Par … Par pitiééééé ! Aider moiiiiii !"

"Il est manipulé !" Cria Lightning.

Soudain, l'homme s'arrêta de crier puis se dirigea vers Lightning. Lorsqu'il était en face d'elle, elle avait pu constater que les yeux de cette homme étaient de couleurs rouge … rouge sang.

**Je t'observe depuis pas mal de temps Lightning Farron. **

"Qui est-tu ? Comment me connais-tu ?!"

**Un Fal'Cie sait toujours tout.**

"Un Fal'Cie ? Toi ? ... C'est toi qui a tué Hope ?!"

**Ce garçon ? En effet, ainsi que tas d'autres. **

"Enfoiré ! Tu vas me le payer !"

**Haaahaahahahaahahahahahah**

Ce rire fou aurait fait trembler de peur n'importe qui, mais pas elle.

**Toi aussi c'est ton destin de mourir. **

La couleur des yeux de l'homme s'estompa, puis son corps tout entier se mit à cristalliser. Une fois que le cristal recouvra son corps, il se brisa en mille morceaux.

**Tu ne peut changer ton destin. Ne l'as-tu pas encore compris ? **

Cette fois il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Hope a bien été tué par ce Fal'Cie.

"Nous allons venger notre ami, Fal'Cie !" Cria Noel.

**Faites passer le message ! La mort est arriver pour tous vous anéantir. **

"Et quoi encore ?! Tu te prends pour qui enfoiré ?!" Hurla Lightning.

**Je suis le Fal'Cie … de la Mort.**

* * *

**********Auteur : resistance123**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Seul

"Vous pouvez commencer votre rapport."

"Directeur, aucun individu n'a été blessé lors de l'explosion, mais la rue elle fut complètement dévasté. Nous avons commencé la reconstruction et nous avons envoyés des soldats en dehors de la zone pour former une ligne de défense en prévention d'une future attaque."

"Je vous remercie, vous pouvez y aller." L'homme salua et sortit pour exécuter ses fonctions. Noel se laissa tomber sur son siège en poussant un long soupir.

"Je ne sais pas comment Hope a réussi à se maintenir sain d'esprit avec tout ce travail." Se dit-il à lui-même. Il tourna son siège pour regarder par la fenêtre tout en repensant aux événements qui ont eu lieu récemment.

"Un Fal'Cie qui prêtant incarner la mort elle-même. Il doit bien avoir un moyen de le vaincre."

"Il suffit de le renvoyer dans l'endroit d'où il est venu." Noel tourna son siège à nouveau pour apercevoir Snow debout contre l'entrée de son bureau.

"Je pense qu'Hope y avait déjà pensé avant de l'affronter, tu ne crois pas ?" Il y avait un silence de mort. Snow cligna des yeux avant de répondre.

"Et moi je dis que malin comme il est, il n'aurait pas prit le risque de combattre un truc pareil tout seul."

"Tout le monde pense à la même chose ici. Combattre un Fal'Cie seul, c'est quasiment revenir à ce suicider." Les yeux de Noel venait de s'élargir comme s'il venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose.

"A quoi tu pense ?"

"Le suicide ... Est si … Est si Hope souhaitait mourir et que la Mort lui a accordé simplement son souhait ?" Snow marcha droit vers Noel pour le saisir par le col et le poussa brutalement contre le mur.

"Je t'interdis de dire ça !" Menaça Snow. Noel le regarda calmement.

"Je sais que je le connais moins bien que vous, mais Snow, tu oublie quelque chose." Lui dit-il.

"Quoi ?!"

"C'était un être humain. Quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, de courageux, de talentueux et d'extrêmement intelligent. Il était tout cela et bien plus à la fois, mais c'était tout de même un être humain. Nous avons tous notre propre point de vue, je pense que pour lui, ce monde chaotique était tout simplement une invitation à la mort."

"Il … Il aurait donc fait ça …" Snow relâcha son emprise et Noel réajusta son col.

"D'après ce que m'a dit Serah, quand t'il n'avait encore que 14 ans, il n'a pas eu la chance de faire le deuil de sa mère parce qu'il était poursuivie pour être un L'Cie. Snow ... Il n'avait que 14 ans et avoir vécu quelque chose comme ça durant son âge c'était une période difficile. " Noel s'assit sur son siège et continua à réfléchir.

"Non …" Snow était sans voix.

"Il a peut-être fini par s'y être habitué, mais pas son esprit. Peut de temps après c'était Lightning qui disparaissait. Il a passer le reste de son temps à finir le projet de Bhunivelze et son père décède entre temps. Là non plus il n'a pas eu temps de pleurer son deuxième parents. Sans compter que, diriger une population entière n'est pas chose facile. Il a s'en doute fini par craqué."

"Il n'aurait pas fait ça ... Non … Il n'aurait jamais fait ça ..."

"Snow … Si c'était Serah qui était morte, ta vie n'aurait-elle plus eu aucun sens ?" Snow eut le souffle coupé.

"Oui … Tu as raison. Mais nous savons pas encore si c'est bien la Mort qui est responsable de sa mort. Nous n'avons aucune preuve !" S'écria Snow.

"La Mort l'a dit lui-même." Précisa Noel.

"On a pas de preuve !" Snow frappa le mur de son poing. "Qui nous dit qu'il n'essaye pas de ce foutre de notre gueules ?!"

Noel médita pendant quelques secondes. "Tu as peut-être raison."

"Umm … Pourquoi ?"

"Depuis un moment, nous avons pu constater un taux élevé de suicide lorsque que la Mort a fait son apparition. Hope est mort juste avant qu'il n'arrive. Hope était durant tout ce temps un symbole d'espoir et de rêves pour ces gens. Perdre Hope, sa signifie pour eux perdre tout espoir. Sans espoir, le peuple a alors cédé au désespoir et a commencé à se suicider."

"C'est tout ?! Et moi qui pensais que Hope était le seul à avoir un cerveau !"

"Ça reste tout de même une théorie." Noel soupira et regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre. "Mort ou vivant, ça ne change pas le fait que les gens ont besoin de lui et sans lui …"

"Il n'y a plus aucun espoir." Termina Snow.

* * *

"Claire ... S'il te plaît, ouvre la porte. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de rester enfermer là-dedans."

Il n'y avait pas de réponse.

"Claire ... Je sais que tu souffre, mais s'il te plaît, ne garde pas cette souffrance pour toi toute seule. Je suis là, pour toi"

Toujours aucune réponse.

"Je t'ai enfin retrouvé et toi tu … Tu ..." Serah commença à sangloter.

Lightning ouvrit alors la porte. Serah entra rapidement avec un petit sourire triomphant sur le visage.

"Je veut juste savoir si tu vas bien Claire !"

"Peu importe." Lightning ferma la porte et s'assit sur son lit. Serah la rejoignit et tenait la main de sa sœur en lui donnant une légère pression.

"Il te manque, n'est-ce pas ?" Lightning resta silencieuse. Parler de ça n'allait pas vraiment l'aider. Il est préférable de passer à autre chose et d'oublier le passé. Mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas si facile. "Il a fait cette uniforme juste pour toi et a apporté quelques modifications à ta gunblade." Serah cru avoir sentit la main de sa sœur trembler pendant une fraction de seconde. "Noel m'a dit qu'il travaillait dessus chaque jours lorsque qu'il en avait l'occasion."

"Je vois ..." C'est tout ce que Lightning trouvait à répondre. Serah soupira par son manque d'expression.

"C'est gênant de dire ça aussi, mais il venait rendre visite à ton cristal plus souvent que moi en dépit de ses fonctions de Directeur." S'en le vouloir, Serah venait de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Il se souciait de moi, tant que ça ? ... Pourquoi ?

"Hope était un gars incroyable. Tu ne pense pas?"

"... Est ..."

"Quoi ?"

"Hope est un gars incroyable." Corrigea sa sœur.

"Ouais." Serah regarda le plafond. "Tu sais, il était une idole pour le tout le monde ici. Son nom le représente bien d'ailleurs. Hope. Espoir. Et dire que j'ignorais tous sa avant qu'il ne disparaisse ... Avant mon retour dans ce monde." Lightning venait d'avoir un clic sur cette dernière partie.

Serah était revenue, après Hope ?

"Noel m'a raconté qu'une fois Hope était resté éveillé pendant des jours juste que pour les gens puisse bénéficié de l'électricité. Il a également formé des troupes spécialiser dans la magie. Ont les appelaient les "Mage d'Argent". Serah riait. "Quel nom bizarre, non ?" Serah croyait avoir réussie à remonter le moral de Lightning, mais avait lamentablement échoué. "C'est toi qui l'a formé quand il était jeune, non ?"

Après une courte pause, Lightning hocha la tête.

"J'aurais aimé le voir en action. Il y a d'innombrables histoires sur ces combats, surtout celle avec une demi-douzaine Béhémots. Il doit être très fier de ce que tu lui as appris."

"Je sais." Déclara Lightning presque inaudible. Serah allait tenter de dire quelque chose, mais Lightning demanda en premier. "Que faisait-il depuis que je m'étais cristalliser ?"

"Je ne sais pas trop. Mais Noel m'a dit qu'avant qu'il ne meurt, Hope semblait ... Comme cassé." Les yeux de Lightning s'agrandirent.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Il n'a eu le temps de faire le deuil de sa mère et de son père." Le visage de Serah était empreint de douleur.

Son père ? … Son père est mort aussi ?!

"S'en oublier qu'il était le Directeur. Même en cas de coup dur, il souriait." Serah pouvait sentir des larmes prêt à déverser de ses yeux. "Il allait même rendre visite aux enfants pour leurs remonter le moral. Les enfants l'adoraient et souhaitaient devenir comme lui plus tard. Noel n'était pas dupe, il savait que c'était une façade."

Il est ... il est comme moi ... Non. .. il a vécu bien pire.

"Il y a quand même quelque qui m'intrigue."

"Quoi ?"

"Hope ne sait jamais installé avec une fille." Lightning ne savait pas quoi vraiment répondre. "Toutes les filles sont raides dingue de lui. Il également très populaire auprès du personnel de l'Académia. J'ai même entendu dire qu'il recevait chaque semaine des demandes en mariage, mais les aurais toutes rejetées. Je me demande bien pourquoi ?" Serah fit une pause avant de continuer. "Noel pense que c'est sûrement dû à toute cette pression qu'il a sans doute fini par s'isoler. Hope avait beau être entouré de gens bien, il ne s'en sentait pas moins très seul."

Seul ?

"Il pense que cette solitude, qui a fini par le détruire. Peut-être que s'il était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un ... alors peut-être ... peut-être qu'il ne se serait pas suicidé."

"Arrête !" Cria Lightning en se levant. Serah a été choquée. "Je connais assez Hope pour s'avoir qu'il ne ferait jamais fais ça. Jamais !" Lightning a commencé à prendre de grosses lourdes respirations afin de se calmer.

"Claire ... _Ç_a fait des siècles tout de même que lui et toi vous vous êtes vus. Désolée de dire ça, mais tu ne le connais pas du tout." Lightning a été surprise par la réponse de Serah. Elle poussa un profond soupir avant de s'asseoir à nouveau sur le lit.

Quand nos parents sont morts, Serah et moi avons eu de la chance de pouvoir faire le deuil de nos parents. Mais Hope ... Lui, il n'a pas eu cette chance. Jamais je n'aurais cru que ... Que pendant tout ce temps, il se sentait si seul ...

Serah prit sa sœur dans ses bras. "Ce n'est pas grave."

J-Je ne veux pas être seule.

"Claire ... Je n'ai pas osé en parler à qui que ce soit mais, je crois que ..." Lightning se retira de l'étreinte de sa sœur et la regarda. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi ... mais je ... je crois que c'est Hope qui m'a ramené."

"Hope ?" Lightning laissa roulé une larme sur son visage.

* * *

**********Auteur : resistance123**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : L'affrontement

60 minutes.

C'est le temps qui reste à nos héros avant qu'ils n'affrontent la Mort elle-même. Le plan est en place. Mais sera-t-il un succès ? Nul ne peut le prédire. Mais une femme sage a dit un jour : "Ce n'est pas une question de ce que tu peux ou ne pas faire. Il y a des choses que tu dois faire."

La vengeance, la justice et la paix. Autant de motivations qui leurs permettent de ne pas flancher. Ils affronteront la Mort et ils la vaincront. Ils le doivent. Il le feront. Pour Hope.

Noel a été assez contrarié de ne pas être en mesure de suivre ses amis. Il voulait lui aussi venger sa mort, mais Lightning lui fit comprendre que laisser le Havre de Bhunivelze sans leader, serait à le laisser sans défense. Il décida de prendre une douche pour se changer les idées.

"Hé MERDE !" Noel frappa le carrelage de sa cabine de douche, l'eau continuait à tomber en trombe sur sa tête sans réussir à calmer son esprit. "Je ne suis pas fait pour être un leader. Je préfère me battre !" Il soupira. "Si jamais je décide d'y aller, je parie que Lightning me referait le portrait."

Noel se rappela les exploits que chacun avait accomplis jusqu'à présent. Lightning elle, avait libérée une population entière de l'emprise des Fal'Cies et avait sauvée le monde. Pareil pour Snow. Hope avait en plus créé Bhunivelze et était le meilleur lanceur de magie. Pour finir, Serah n'a pas hésitée à ce sacrifier pour stopper Caius. Mais moi ...

"Moi, je n'ai rien fais." Conclu Noel. "Je n'ai même pas pu sauver Yeul et encore moins Serah. Je n'ai même pas étais capable d'arrêter Caius." Noel baissa la tête. "Est-ce que Hope avait ressentit la même chose ?" Avec ces pensées persistantes dans son esprit, il coupa l'eau de sa douche puis enfila son uniforme de directeur.

Il examina les vêtements identique que Hope portait fièrement. Noel poussa un profond soupir. «Je ne suis vraiment pas fait pour ça."

* * *

Serah posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Snow alors qu'ils regardaient tout les deux le coucher de soleil. Cela fessait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eux tout les deux, un moment comme celui-ci. Serah se sentait paisible, néanmoins quelque chose la tracassait, ce qu'a rapidement remarqué son fiancé.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ma puce ?" Demande Snow en lui caressant les cheveux.

"Je me demande juste si un jour on se mariera." Lui répondit-elle tristement. Snow rit.

"Tu as des doutes ?"

"Soyons sérieux !" Serah se redressa et Snow a été laissé sans voix. Il n'avait jamais prévu que Serah réagirait de cette façon, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir à cause de ce qui se passait.

"Hé, regardez-moi." Snow mit sa main sous son menton en fessant en sorte qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux. "Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, nous serions déjà à notre seconde lune de miel. Mais nous devons d'abord nous occupés de ce chaos et ce Fal'Cie de la Mort. Ensuite, nous nous marierons." Snow déplaça sa main et caressa la joue de Serah. "Nous devons rendre le monde plus sûr afin que les gens puisse vivre heureux et fonder une famille."

Serah sentit ces larmes se frayer un chemin en écoutant Snow. Elle l'en aimait que davantage. "Je suis désolé."

"Pas besoin". Snow la serra dans ses bras. "Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas."

"C'est juste que … j'ai peur." Avoua Serah.

"De quoi ?"

"D'être à nouveau séparés des gens que j'aime. Je ne veut pas te perdre, que ce soit toi, Claire, Noel ou …" Snow posa son doigt sur ses lèvres.

"Arrête de t'angoissé. Nous avons déjà tant perdu et je serais damné si j'avais encore à perdre quelqu'un qui m'est cher."

"Mais Hope ... Il ..."

"Il est vivant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas réellement mort."

"Je me sens défaillir en y repensant. Je persiste à croire que c'est lui qui m'a ramené d'entre les morts … Je ne sais comment l'expliquer."

"C'est bien assez pour le moment. Hope sera bientôt de retour, tout comme je savais que tu reviendrais." Serah le regarda dans les yeux et su que Snow disait la vérité. Elle ne pouvait pas nier ses paroles après avoir vu sa détermination dans ses yeux.

"Ouais, mais j'ai aussi d'autres regrets." Serah baissa la tête.

"Il s'agit de Lightning, n'est-ce pas ?" Snow la connaissait que trop bien.

"Elle a sacrifié son bonheur pour moi depuis que nos parents sont morts. C'est juste que ... je veux qu'elle trouve un peu de bonheur pour une fois dans sa vie."

"Je suis certain qu'elle le trouvera." Serah le regarda avec une expression abasourdi. "Elle ne l'admettra jamais, mais elle a des sentiments pour Hope." Serah hocha la tête. "Je me souviens encore du temps où elle l'a pris sous son aile lorsque nous étions des L'Cies."

«J'étais très surprise lorsque que j'ai vu Claire s'ouvrir autant à lui. Mais quand je pense à ce sujet, Hope représente beaucoup pour elle. Pareil pour lui."

"Ils ont tous les deux vécu beaucoup de choses." Déclara Snow. "Ce serait bien d'avoir un double mariage avec eux, tu penses pas ?"

"J'adorerais ça." Serah riait puis ferma les yeux pour poser à nouveau sa tête sur la poitrine de Snow. Elle voulait avoir dernier moment serein avant de faire face à la Mort.

* * *

**"Je peux sentir ta colère et ton désir de vengeance, champion d'Etro. Mais voyons dans un premier temps comment tu fera face à l'encontre d'une personne qui te hante encore." **La Mort attendait impatiemment nos héros.

* * *

"Finissons-en." Déclara Lightning pendant qu'elle marchait en dehors du Havre. Elle n'avait pas de temps à consacrer à un double contrôle d'approvisionnements ou de stratégie. Elle voulait tout simplement se venger. Snow et Serah essayaient de la suivre en gardant le rythme.

"Claire !" Lightning c'était arrêtée, mais trouva le courage nécessaire pour continuer. Serah accouru et attrapa son bras.

"N'essaye pas de m'arrêter !" Elle lui prit la main et se détache de sa sœur. Serah baissa tristement la tête.

"Juste ... s'il te plaît ... ne fais pas quelque chose d'imprudent." Snow regardait la scène devant lui en silence.

"Peu importe." Lightning se détourna d'elle, mais Serah répondu.

"Je ne veut pas que tu risque ta vie ! Non … pas comme ça." Lightning s'arrêta à nouveau. Cependant, avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, des monstres fit leurs apparition.

"Nous avons de la compagnie !" Cria Snow en tapant dans ses poings. "J'espère ne pas être trop rouiller." Un monstre avec des griffes géantes sauta droit vers lui, mais Snow le frappa en plein visage l'envoyant tomber sur un groupe de monstres à proximité. "Je suppose que non !" Snow s'attaqua à un autre monstre, mais celui-il était plus résistant.

"Laisse-moi faire !" Annonça Serah qui avait envoyée de sa magie sur la créature. Le géant grogna de douleur.

"Ouais, la magie fonctionne sur eux ! Sa vas être votre fête les gars !" Snow couru vers un essaim d'insectes. Ceux-ci lui tiraient dessus à l'aide d'acide provenant de leur bouches, mais Snow utilisa ses compétences de Défenseur pour se protéger.

Lightning elle, appréciait l'évènement. Elle se déchaîna en découpant tout ce qui bougeait avec sa gunblade. Un dragon humanoïde vint à elle, mais elle se tenait prête à le frapper dans la poitrine, seulement, le temps se referma sur elle la retenant prisonnière. Elle jura contre sa malchance alors que le marteau du monstre s'abattait sur elle, mais elle réussit à le parer de justesse à l'aide de son arme.

"Goûte-moi ça !" Lightning changea le mode lame de son arme pour passer en mode pistolet et a tira sur le monstre. Il hurla d'une douleur inimaginable avant qu'elle ne lui assainit le coup grâce en enfonçant sa lame dans la poitrine pour le mettre KO. Elle vit par la suite, que le restant des créatures fonçaient tous en même temps droit vers eux. Snow et Serah venaient de terminées leurs combats.

"Ils sont trop nombreux !" Serah prit son arc ainsi que ses flèches conçues par Hope. Elle était déjà à bout de souffle après son premier combat.

"Ça en fera plus de pour moi !" Snow tapa de nouveau dans ses poings.

Lightning avait le feu qui dansait dans ses yeux et il ne pourrait être éteint que lorsque ces combats seraient terminés.

Cependant ...

**"Déguerpissez !" **

Un rayon d'énergie pourpre venait soudainement d'apparaître de nulle part et avait désintégré les monstres. La Mort venait d'entrer en scène.

Nos héros ne pouvaient y croire. Il a suffit d'une simple attaque, pour qu'une armée de monstres fût détruire. La Mort ne devait pas être prise à la légère.

**"Vous êtes venus." **Leur dit-il.

Snow et Lightning cherchait la Mort, mais Serah fut la première à le repérer.

"Là-haut !" Cria-t-elle en pointant son doigts vers le ciel.

La Mort ressemblait à première vue à un être humain, mais il était trop loin d'eux pour confirmer. Son corps pouvait être une forme d'empreint comme celle de Barthandelus, excepter que, cette forme d'empreint actuel avait des ailes en dehors du dos. Deux ailes de couleur blanche et deux autres de couleur noir. Sa figure entière était enveloppée d'un épais brouillard puis il portait un manteau noir. La Mort avait en effet incarné, l'apparition de la grande Faucheuse. Un moissonneur que nos héros ont du faire face.

**"Face à votre jugement !"**

"La Mort !" Lightning chargea sur lui et tira quelques balles, mais il y avait eu une barrière pourpre autour de lui qui les a dérivées. Tout le monde a été laissé sans voix lorsque la Mort descendit tranquillement vers le sol. Le prédateur, lorgnait ses proies.

Snow serra des dents et courut tout droit vers la Mort. "Çac'est pour Hope !" Il voulu envoyé un coup de poing mortel, mais dès qu'il frôla le visage de la Mort celui-ci disparu pour réapparaître à côté de Snow. "Je ne crois pas non." La Mort a donné un aperçut à Snow en l'envoyant valser dans les airs.

"Snow !" Serah tira quelques flèches mais une seconde barrière pourpre s'activa. La Mort lança un regard menaçant vers Serah, qui a en à eu la chair de poule. Serah lança de nouveau quelques flèches, mais en vain. La Mort fonçait vers la jeune fille et de sa paume, envoya un puissant sort de Foudre.

"Serah !" Lightning vient à temps en sautant au dessus de sa sœur pour créer un sort de Barrière. Mais le sort fut si puissant, que même si les deux sœurs ont réussies à se protéger, la terre autour d'eux fut détruite.

"C'est impossible." Snow saisit son intestin en ce tordant de douleur.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça ?!" Exigea Lightning.

**"Pour votre salut." **Répondit la Mort. **"La mort est le seul salut. Le salut de ce monde chaotique. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord ?" **

"Ferme la !" Lightning l'attaqua une fois de plus avec sa gunblade, mais la Mort disparu à nouveau pour réapparaître derrière elle prêt à percer son cœur de sa main. Snow qui est sorti de nulle part, lança une attaque à distance sur la Mort. Serah a suivi avec un sort de Glace, qui n'a eu hélas, aucun effet.

"Bon sang ! … La magie est inutile !"

"Mais il est faible contre les attaques physiques ! Même avec ses sorts pour le rendre plus rapide, il ne peut pas par la suite esquiver pendant certains temps !"

"Allons-y !" Lightning et Snow se mit en formation, tandis que Serah est restée en retrait pour lancer des sorts de Soin.

**"Serez-vous encore résister ?" **

"Bien sûr !" Annonça Snow.

"Tu as tué Hope !" Cria Lightning.

La Mort sourit. **"Ne souhaites tu pas le rejoindre ?"** Lightning le regarda bouche bée. La Mort lui tendit la main.

"Claire ! Ressaisie toi !" Lui criait sa sœur.

Lightning se rendit compte qu'elle prête à saisir la main de la Mort, mais elle a utilisée sa gunblade pour lui couper le bras.

**"Tu vas payer pour ça ! Toi, à qui j'aurais donner une mort sans souffrance."** La Mort montait vers le ciel pour panser ses plaies.

"Nous ne pouvons pas l'attaquer t'en qu'il est dans là-haut !" Informa Snow qui semblait être une évidence.

**"Vous allez tous mourir !" **Cria la Mort, mais sa menace a été de courte durée quand des lance-roquettes venant de derrière plongea sur lui. Il s'écrasa contre le sol tandis que Lightning, Snow et Serah regardait en direction de leur sauveur.

"Trop fort Papa !" Applaudissait Dajh.

"Les vieux ont toujours de la ressources !" Sazh leva son pouce à son fils.

"C'est toi Sazh ?" Demanda Lightning en regardant l'hélicoptère de combat qui flottait aux dessus d'eux.

"Ouais fille soldat. Maintenant dépêchez-vous d'en finir avec ce truc. Je suis assez furieux contre lui, tu n'imagine pas à quel point !" Annonça Sazh avant de partir avec son l'hélicoptère.

**HAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA**

Tout le monde se tut quand ils ont entendu ce fou rire. La Mort était remonté au-dessus d'eux. Il avait beau être blessé et meurtri, il semblait s'amusé comme jamais.

**"Vous semblez oublier vos hommes à certains endroits. Peu importe ce que vous faites ou ce que vous pensez." **La Mort déploya ses ailes et disparu dans une aura rouge.** "Ce monde touche bientôt à sa fin." **Le brouillard noir du chaos commença alors à fusionner avec lui et la Mort se transforma en un Fal'Cie. Son corps était devenu gigantesque, une sorte d'humanoïde blanc et d'or métallique, avec toujours le visage masqué. Cette fois la Mort n'avait plus quatre ailes, mais sept. Six de couleur blanche et une de couleur noir. Il avait fait également apparaître une épée géante toute aussi noire qui avait l'air redoutable.

**"Seule la mort vous attend !"**

* * *

**********Auteur : resistance123**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Le retour

"Ça ne peut pas être vrai." Dis Snow en traînant des pieds par terre, tout en regardant l'ennemi qui lui faisait face.

"J'ai peur." Serah tremblait en regardant la Mort.

"Papa ?" Dajh vit les mains de son père qui tremblait sur les commandes de l'hélicoptère de combat.

_Je dois le faire ... pour Hope. _

"Ne perdez pas ! Pour Hope !" Annonça Lightning qui s'était mise en posture de combat. Tous les yeux passèrent maintenant de la Mort à Lightning. "Nous avons déjà eu affaire à bien pire. Nous pouvons le faire !"

Snow sourit et devança les autres en tenant toujours sa main sur ses côtes blessées. "Ouais ! Si Lightning dit que nous pouvons y faire face, nous le ferons !" En regardant Snow si déterminé, Serah sentit son courage refaire surface.

"Ne faites pas non plus n'importe quoi ! Si vous vous mettez dans de beaux draps, je ne viendrais pas m'amuser à vous soignez !" Dit-elle en plaisantant.

"Wow, t'es dure chérie." Snow se gratta l'arrière de la tête. "Hé, papy ! Tu ferais mieux de dire à ton fils que les héros sont enfin arrivés !"

Sazh en riait. "Sérieusement, vous êtes tous perdu sans Hope. Allez, que le spectacle commence !" Il frappa la Mort avec des missiles.

**"Bande d'imbéciles. Je vais vous montrer la vraie puissance d'un Fal'Cie !" **La Mort déploya ses ailes et provoqua une véritable Tornade sur nos héros, mais ils n'ont pas fléchi.

"Il essaie juste de nous faire peur !" Dis Serah en mettant sa main devant les yeux.

"Eh bien c'est dommage pour lui, parce que sa ne marche pas !" Snow accourut avec Lightning prêt à attaquer.

**"Ainsi soit-il." **La Mort a voulu attaqué Snow avec son épée, mais Sazh tira de nouveau.

"Hé le méchant ! C'est par ici que ça se passe !" Sazh se rapprocha de la Mort, puis tira une fois de plus.

"Super papa !" Dajh applaudissait son père.

"Prends ça !" Snow et Lightning envoyaient une attaque Ruine tandis que Serah utilisa un sort de Foudre. Leurs attaques touchaient tous en même temps la Mort, mais hélas cela n'avait eu toujours aucun effet.

"Bon sang." Murmura Snow.

"Si la magie ne fonctionne vraiment pas, attaquons le avec des attaques physiques !" Conclu Serah.

"Ils nous faut d'abord nous rapprocher de ses jambes pour l'attaquer." Dis Lightning.

"Mais comment sommes-nous censés nous approcher d'un géant pareil ?!" Interrogea Snow.

"Sazh vas s'en occupé." Lui répondit-elle.

**"Est-tu en état de continuer ?" **Demanda la Mort à Sazh.

"Assez longtemps pour t'emmener vers le bas !" Sazh tira quelques missiles, mais la Mort était toujours imperturbable.

**"Je suis las de vos actions." **La Mort étendit sa paume vers l'hélicoptère et tira un rayon d'énergie pourpre.

"Accroche-toi fiston !" Cria Sazh pendant qu'il tentait désespérément de manœuvrer l'hélicoptère. Il réussit de justesse à évité l'attaque, mais lorsque la Mort voulu à nouveau l'attaquer, Sazh réussi une seconde fois de à l'esquiver. A ce moment précis, une fumée se dégagea de l'hélicoptère entourant le Fal'Cie.

**"Vous ne faites que retarder l'inévitable !" **La Mort battait des ailes pour se débarrasser de la fumée, mais il perdu de vue l'hélicoptère de combat.

"Surprise !" Dis Sazh en déclenchant une salve de roquettes qui se dirigeait tout droit vers la Mort, principalement sur ses ailes le fessant hurler de douleur. "Les gars ! Attaquez les ailes !"

"C'est partie !" Snow et les autres ont atteint leur destination puis déclenchaient tout ce qu'ils avaient.

"Meurt !" Lightning attaquait s'en relâche avec sa gunblade en mode lame, Serah avec ses flèches et Snow avec une attaque Ruine.

**"Assez !" **Cria la Mort quand il déclencha une multiples de rayons pourpre en dehors de son corps.

"Faites attention !" Tout le monde sur le terrain croyaient que cette attaque n'avait pas d'objectif précis, mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour l'hélicoptère.

"Sazh !" Criaient-ils tous.

"Sapristi." Sazh et son fils paniquèrent.

**"C'est terminer." **La Mort tranchait l'air de son épée en envoyant des ondes de choc frapper nos héros vers le bas. **"Jugement céleste !" **La Mort était prêt à donner le coup final, cependant ...

Sazh et Dajh avait évacué l'hélicoptère, mais celui-ci se dirigea tout droit vers les ailes de la Mort. "Voici un cadeau d'adieu pour Hope !" Sazh était sur son parachute en tenant son fils dans les bras, puis il sorti un détonateur. "Je l'ai baptisé 'L'envoyé du Paradis'. C'est parti pour le grand feux d'artifices !" Il a appuya sur le déclencheur qui causant une énorme explosion.

**"NON !" **LaMort cria lorsque les explosions l'engloutissait.

"Est-ce fini ?" Demanda Snow à bout de souffle.

"J'espère que oui." Lui répondit Serah.

**HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA**

"Non ..." Lightning était plus que dégoutée. Lorsque la fumée c'était dissipée, personne ne vit où il était. Malgré la douleur, Snow se leva.

"Où est-il ?!" Comme pour répondre à la question, la Mort est apparu devant lui en mettant sa paume devant le visage de Snow.

**"Meurt." **Il invoqua un puissant sort de Feu qu'il lui envoya en pleine face.

"Snow !" Cria Serah qui couru vers son fiancé. Elle mit ses bras autour de lui, mais n'a pas eu de réponse de sa part.

La Mort se mit à rire et retourna à sa forme d'emprunt. **"L'autre forme est encore un peu instable. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à maîtriser tout mes pouvoirs de Fal'Cie." **

_Comment ça il n'a pas encore tout maîtriser ? _

"Qui ... Qui est-tu exactement ?!" Demanda Lightning avec un soupçon d'appréhension dans la voix. La Mort se tourna vers elle.

**"Je souhaite simplement apporter le salut à ce monde. Vous pouvez m'appeler Messie, Sauveur, Diable ou la Mort si vous préférez." **

Serah écoutait ses paroles avec la frange recouvrant son visage, sans pour autant quitter des yeux le corps de Snow. "T-Toi ..." La Mort l'entendit et tourna vers sa position. "TOI !" Serah serra les dents. "Meurt !" Non seulement Lightning, mais même la Mort a été surpris par son élan, quand t'elle a commencée à l'attaquer sans relâche avec des sorts innombrables. Malheureusement, ils n'ont eu aucun effet.

**"Idiote." **La Mort a tenté de lancer un sort, mais Lightning lui tira dessus avec sa gunblade, celui-ci disparu pour réapparaître derrière elle.

Lightning sourit. "Tu est si prévisible." Elle effectua un saut en arrière, lui prit la tête entre ses jambes et le lança vers sa sœur. "Serah, vas-y !" Lightning jeta sa gunblade. Son intention n'était pas de frapper la Mort, mais plutôt de remettre son arme à Serah qui était prête à lui trancher la tête.

"Meurt !" Cria-t-elle, la Mort avait hélas bloqué son attaque de la main gauche.

"Serah !" Lightning a paniquée quand elle a vu la Mort qui était à deux doigts de lui transpercé le cœur avec sa main droite.

**"Tu vas connaître la mort, tu vas connaître le salut." **Toutefois, il remarqua que son attaque venait d'être stopper par quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

"S-Snow ?" Serah regarda son fiancé qui tentait désespérément de retenir la Mort par derrière.

**"Impossible !" **La Mort essaya de se libéré de son emprise.

"Désolé mon pote, mais tu devrez savoir que les héros ne meurent jamais !" Snow sourit, mais dû admettre qu'il ne pourrait pas non plus le maintenir assez longtemps comme ça. "Lightning ! Termine le avant qu'il ne se déchaîne !"

"Ok." Serah lui repassa sa gunblade et elle passa en mode pistolet visant droit dans le visage de la Mort. Cependant, juste avant qu'elle ne puisse tirer, la Mort sauta en l'air avec Snow qui le tenait toujours.

"Dépêchez-vous !" Trop tard, la Mort déploya ses ailes tandis que Snow tombait sur le sol.

**"Maintenant c'est plus qu'assez !"** Cria la Mort dans les cieux alors qu'il commençait à préparé une attaque de rayon pourpre.

"Non ! C'est cette même attaque qu'il a utilisé tout à l'heure sur les monstres !" Prévint Lightning.

"Sa ne peut pas ce terminer comme ça !" Dis Snow désespérément.

**"Vous allez tous mourir !" **La Mort était sur le point d'attaquer, mais un bruit assourdissant venait de trancher dans les airs. **"Ahhhhhh !"** La Mort s'échoua sur le sol avec ses ailes percés.

"Tu est le meilleur Papa !"

"Le champion des snipers est revenu pour vous filez un coup de main les jeunes !" Dit Sazh en regardant dans la lunette de son fusil.

"Je t'ai eu !" Snow sauta sur la Mort et il le maintint à nouveau par derrière.

Lightning réagit rapidement et tira à plusieurs reprises sur la Mort. "Meurt ! Meurt ! Meurt !" Disait-elle en continuant à lui tirer dessus tout en jurant, ce qui commença à agacer sérieusement la Mort.

_Je ne te pardonnerai jamais ! Tu m'as pris Hope ... il était comme ... comme une famille pour moi ! _

Elle passe en mode lame puis courut vers celui-ci, en attaquant sa tête. Étonnamment, la Mort ne produisit aucun son. Quand Lightning finit de porter son attaque, elle recula d'un pas et regarda la Mort. Son masque avait plusieurs fissures.

"Qu'est-ce- ?!" Snow a été jeté à une grande distance des autres.

"Il t'en aura fallu du temps, déesse guerrière."

_Ça ne peut pas être ... _

Lightning fit demi-tour pour confirmer ses craintes. Elle vit un homme en armure pourpre avec de long cheveux violets orné de plumes et de bandeaux. "Caius ?" Caius venait d'afficher un sourit sadique, mais elle se retourna de nouveau vers la Mort. Les fissures sur son masque tombaient un à un révélant un visage qui a détruit la volonté de tous ici présent.

_La peau claire. _

"Il ne peux pas être !"

"Papa, j'ai peur !"

_Cheveux blonds platine. _

"Est-ce que ...?!"

"Non ... ce n'est pas vrai ?!"

_Les yeux verts clair. _

Lightning les yeux écarquillés, regardait l'homme en face d'elle. Elle réussie t'en bien que mal avec une voix cassée à parler. "H-Hope ?"

Le regard de Hope se fixait sur elle, mais ses yeux passait soudainement du vert claire au rouge vif. Il disparut et réapparut tenant Lightning par la gorge en la souleva sans effort avec son bras. Une puissante énergie magique commençait à éclairer son bras.

**"Meurt !" **Dit-il.

* * *

**********Auteur : resistance123**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : La Promesse

"H-Hope ... T-tu ... Ah …" Lightning réussit tant bien que mal à parler alors que Hope l'étranglait.

"Hope n'existe plus." Lui dit-il en continuant à l'étouffer.

"Claire !" Serah courut pour rejoindre sa sœur, mais Caius s'était mit sur son chemin. Curieusement, il lui suffit de croiser les bras et de fermer les yeux en affichant un sourire arrogant pour l'arrêter dans sa course. Serah ne pouvait pas se permette de réfléchir, elle devait agir pour sauver sa sœur.

"Toi, disparaît." Hope déclencha un puissant sort de Foudre de sa main libre en direction de Serah. Elle n'eut pas eu le temps d'esquiver, mais comme par hasard son héros bloqua l'attaque. "Snow !"

"Ce n'est … rien" Dit Snow en haletant. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ?!"

"Il est inutile de continuer à vivre dans un monde comme celui-ci, alors que nous pouvons à prospérer dans la vie d'après."

"Qui diable t'a lavé le cerveau pour que tu dise des conneries pareils ?!" Il sauta sur Hope pour essayer de l'immobiliser, mais celui-ci lui donna un coups de pied dans le ventre, poussant Snow vers l'arrière.

"Hope ... s'il te plaît ... arrête ça !" Serah le menaça en fixant son arc droit vers lui. Hope la regarda fixement. "Pardonne-moi." Elle tira une volée de flèches, mais encore une fois, une barrière pourpre vint à le protéger.

"Il n'y a plus de Hope !" Il lança un sort de Glace sur Serah la projetant à terre. Lightning profita de toute cette confusion, pour le frapper au menton avec son genou. Cela lui a suffi pour se libérer, mais Hope utilisa Hâte pour se placer derrière elle l'a poignardant sur le côté. Du sang commença lentement à tacher ses vêtements.

"C-Claire ..." Serah couchée sur le sol, regarda la scène devant ses yeux impuissante.

Durant ce temps, Sazh avait Hope dans sa ligne de mir prêt à lui porter un coup fatal à la tête, mais il ne pouvait pas appuyer sur la gâchette. "Merde ! Je ne peux pas le tuer !"

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu en aura la chance ?" Caius c'était téléporté devant lui et l'attaqua. Il réussit à esquiver, mais son arme fut coupée en deux.

"Dajh, sauve-toi !" Sazh sortit ses deux pistolets-mitrailleurs et déclencha un déluge de balles que Caius bloqua avec son épée.

"Tes efforts sont vains. Le Chaos finira par se déchaîner, libérant Yeul de sa malédiction." Caius se prépara à le frapper de nouveau.

"Jamais ça n'arrivera ! Et nous allons libéré Hope de ton emprise !" Cria Snow qui venait de sauter derrière Caius.

"Il n'est pas sous mon contrôle." Affirma clairement Caius. "Il est sous l'influence du Chaos lui-même."

"Comme si j'allais te croire !" Répondit Snow.

"J'ignore totalement comment le Chaos a pu infecter un être humain, ni comment il a pu lui procurer des pouvoirs de Fal'Cie, mais cela provient de moi. Par conséquent ..." Caius chargea sa lame d'énergie. "Je vais vous tuer."

Hope baissa les yeux sur Lightning. "Pathétique." Il lui saisit les cheveux et le visage pour l'écraser contre le sol. Il l'a souleva une fois de plus, mais un objet tomba de ses vêtements déchirés. Hope remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un couteau. A ce moment précis, il lâcha Lightning pour se tenir la tête en criant de douleur. "Qu'est-ce que- ?!" Hurla Hope. Lightning se traîna loin de lui en essayant de reprendre son souffle et pour évaluer l'état de ses blessures. Son visage été meurtri et elle saignait encore.

"Claire, tu dois l'arrêter." Serah utilisa le peu de force qui lui restait pour lancer un sort de Soin sur Lightning.

"Je ... je ne peux pas." Lightning ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de lui faire du mal. Le garçon qu'elle avait promis de protéger était juste en face d'elle avec l'intention meurtrière de les exterminés, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Ils avaient vécu tellement de choses ensemble.

"Même Hope voudrait que tu le tue … si jamais ça tournait mal." Serah fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle. "Il préférerait mourir que de faire du mal à l'un d'entre nous et tu le sais !" Lightning se leva pour voir Hope hurler d'une douleur insondable.

"Il est toujours là … Je le sens." Lightning se précipita dans sa direction, puis lui secoua les épaules. "Hope ! Tu te souviens de qui je suis ?! C'est moi, Light !" Hope continuait à crier de douleur. "C'est le couteau de survie que je t'avais prêter. Tu l'a reconnu n'est-ce pas ? Tu me l'avais rendu en disant que tu ne voulais plus te venger."

"L-Light ?" Dans un instant de lucidité, Hope reconnu Lightning. Après s'être débarrassé de Snow, Caius couru vers Lightning et l'attaqua. Elle esquiva de justesse l'attaque, mais Caius continuait à l'attaquer sans relâche pendant qu'elle parait avec sa gunblade.

"Je suis peut-être devenu plus faible après avoir perdu le cœur du Chaos, mais je encore assez fort pour te tuer." Lui dit-il.

"Essaye pour voir !" Lightning para une autre attaque. Même après avoir reçu des soins provenant de sa sœur, les blessures qu'elle avait subies durant son combat avec Hope commençait à faire sentir leurs effets.

"Tu tombera comme tes amis." Dit Caius en préparant à l'attaquer. Lightning passa en mode pistolet puis tira sur Caius, mais il érigea une barrière. Il était désormais prêt, à lui donner le coup final. "Meurt !"

Pendant que Caius et Lightning se battaient, Hope lui aussi menait son combat. Il essaya t'en bien que mal de donner un sens à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il vit alors Caius qui était sur le point de tuer Lightning. C'est là qu'un écho au fond de son esprit lui dit d'agir.

_Lightning ... Je … je dois là protéger !_

Comme si c'était un réflexe, Hope couru vers eux à une vitesse incroyable et poussa Lightning.

"Comment ?" C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Caius tenta d'évaluer la situation. Sa lame avait bien transpercer quelqu'un, mais ce ne fut pas Lightning mais Hope. Il s'était sacrifié pour la sauver.

"H-Hope." Dit-elle en murmurant. Hope allait mourir, mais il ne s'était jamais senti plus vivant. Il tourna son visage pour la regarder et lui sourit, puis, il tourna de nouveau sa tête en direction de Caius.

"Ne t'avise jamais de porter la main sur elle !" Hope saisit la lame qui l'avait transpercé pour empêcher Caius de s'échapper.

"Impossible !" Caius a été choqué de voir Hope encore debout après avoir reçu un tel coup. Hope lui saisi le visage avec la paume de sa main et lança un puissant sort de Foudre. Ce fut d'une telle puissance que Caius et son épée fut projeter au loin. Hope passa un bras autour de sa blessure et se dirigea vers Caius.

"Dégage !" Dit Hope à Caius. Celui-ci utilisa alors un sort pour disparaître. La bataille était terminée. Hope leva les yeux vers le ciel. Le ciel était clair et le soleil brillait. "Quel monde merveilleux ..." Il se laissa par la suite tombé sur le sol.

_J'ai réussi … à la protégée ... J'ai sauvé tout le monde ... Que pourrais-je demander de plus ? _

Hope se prépara à être accueilli dans les bras de la Mort, mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Lightning le tenant contre elle.

"Ne regarde pas fiston." Sazh mit les mains devant les yeux de son fils.

"Non ... je … je n'y crois pas." Snow était debout avec Serah qui l'aidait à se maintenir.

"Ne soyez pas tristes les gars." Commença Hope. " Je suis heureux d'avoir pu protéger ma nouvelle famille."

"Hope tu ..." Il regarda Lightning et la vit aux bord des larmes. Une vue qu'il ne voulait jamais voir.

"Les larmes ne te conviennent pas." Hope plaça sa main sur la joue de Lightning. "Pardonne-moi Light" Il se sentit coupable quand sa main parcourut les blessures de son visage. Les blessures qu'il lui avait infligées. "Je continue de briser ma promesse. Je n'ai pas pu te protéger à l'époque et maintenant je t'ai blessée. Pardonne-moi."

"Je ne te pardonnerais pas si tu meurs !" Elle posa sa main sur Hope. Il était tellement froid.

"Je ... Je voulais juste faire revenir Serah. J'ai voulu faire revenir Fang et Vanille. J'ai utilisé mes recherches sur les Fal'Cies, mais ..." Hope fit une pause avant de continuer. "Mais je ne pas réussi à le contrôler … Je suis tellement inutile. Quand j'étais en train de ramener Serah, le Chaos a essayé de prendre le dessus … j'ai réussi à résister. J'étais en chemin vers le pilier, mais Caius m'a arrêter. Il m'a rempli tant de Chaos que je ..."

"Assez ... Tais-toi ..." Le coupa Lightning. Hope secoua la tête.

"Peu importe combien ce fut difficile, hélas, je n'ai pas réussi à aller jusqu'au bout. Mais au moins, j'ai pu faire revenir Serah."

"Idiot ... Jamais ne n'aurais accepter que tu ramène Serah si cela devait te coûter la vie !"

"Je serai toujours un idiot pour toi. Tiens ..." Hope souleva son autre main et la posa sur son cœur. "Mes rêves, mes espoirs, ma vie, mon âme ... tout ... tu peut tout prendre. Tout est à toi." Il utilisa le dernier de ses pouvoirs de Fal'Cie pour transférer son énergie en elle. Lightning sentit une vague de pouvoir la remplir jusqu'à que Hope s'arrête. "Tu a récupérer tes pouvoir de L'Cie. Tu peut à nouveau utiliser Odin, mais aussi Alexandre. Arrête Caius. Cherche la déesse et demande lui son aide." Lightning a été frappé par la crainte. "Alexander veillera sur toi à ma place."

"H-Hope ..."

"Je voulais ... Je voulais vivre dans un avenir plus radieux, avec toi à mes côtés." Des larmes ont commencé à affluer des yeux de Hope. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi ... mes yeux ont refusé de verser des larmes sur la mort de mes parents, mais maintenant ... dans tes bras ... Je me demande pourquoi ils ne s'arrêteront pas." Sa main avait perdu en force et tomba du visage de Lightning.

"Non ! Ne pars pas !" Cria Lightning, mais c'était désormais inutile.

"Je sais que tu te sens seule Light." Qui a fait taire Lightning. "Tu fais toujours tout toute seule, parce qu'en réalité tu ne veut pas que quelqu'un souffre ou soit blessé. Tu veux les protéger. Je le sais parce que … je te connais si bien. Tu n'a pas besoin de faire tout toute seule. Tu as des gens qui t'aiment et qui te chérisses pour t'aider."

"Hope ..." Lightning ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes.

"Adieu Light ... Je t'aimerais … toujours." Hope ferma les yeux avec un doux sourire. Lightning était trop choqué pour produire une quelconque réaction. Quelqu'un l'aimait. Il l'aimait depuis tout ce temps, mais elle ne l'avait jamais remarquée. Elle ne pouvait rien faire maintenant que Hope commença à se transformer en cristal. A la grande surprise de tout le monde, il y avait une lumière aveuglante, après quoi, Hope fut pris au piège dans un sommeil de cristal qui durera on ne savait pas pour combien de temps.

"Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?" Demanda Snow abasourdi. Lightning se leva et essuya ses larmes. Elle se devait d'être forte, pour Hope. Elle regarda tristement le cristal et une dernière larme tomba de son visage.

"Il a terminé sa mise au point." Un vent léger soufflait, symbolisant le calme avant la tempête.

Ce n'était que le début.

_Même dans la mort ... Je vais tenir ma promesse et te protéger ... Pour toujours._

* * *

**********Auteur : resistance123**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Rêve

"Et voilà comment j'ai réussi à battre Noel lors dans un duel à double épée. J'étais assez surpris moi-même en fait. Toutes ces années de formation on fini par payé finalement." Hope s'adressa au cristal de Lightning.

Il leva la tête pour la regarder tristement avant de reprendre son sang-froid. "Quand tu te réveillera, nous aurons notre propre duel. Je ne peux pas attendre !"

_Qu'est-ce … ? _

"Joyeux anniversaire Light !" Lui dit Hope. "Je me demande quel âge tu as maintenant ?" Il s'assit à côté d'elle. "Oh après tout, ce n'est pas si important. Tu n'auras pas réellement changé, non ? Simplement ... Je me demande quand t'est-ce que tu te réveillera. Je me demande alors si je serais en mesure de te donner ce cadeau." Hope tenait une boîte entre ses mains. "Je l'ai fait moi-même ... Je l'ai fait pour toi. Réveille-toi maintenant et regarde-le. N'es-tu pas curieuse ?"

_Pourquoi je vois Hope ?_

"J'ai également un autre cadeau pour toi. J'espère que tu vas aimer." Hope commençait à jouer de la guitare et à chanter.

_Où es-tu aller ?_

_Je me languis de toi,_

_Comme si cela l'a toujours été,_

_Depuis que tu es parti._

_Elle dit : _"_Certains jours je me sens merdique,_

_Certains jours, je veux tout quitter et juste être normal pour un peu,_

_Certains jours, j'ai juste envie de tout lâcher et juste être normal pour changer_"_,_

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dois toujours partir,_

_Je m'accroche, mais les voyages me semble toujours si long,_

_Et je me retrouve à attendre près du téléphone,_

_Parce que ta voix, me fait toujours me sentir moins seul,_

_Mais je me sens comme un idiot à attendre la journée entière pour cette appel,_

_Mais lorsque je décroche, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire,_

_Alors je voudrais que tu saches qu'ici c'est un peu le bordel,_

_Je me retrouve bloquer ici, à attendre en ces temps dure,_

_J__e te dis que j'en ai ma claque de toi et ta carrière,Moi et le reste de la famille, avons le même mot à la bouche "Où es-tu parti ?"_

_Je me languis de toi,_

_Comme si cela l'a toujours été,_

_Depuis que tu es parti._

_Où es-tu aller ?_

_Je me languis de toi,_

_Comme si cela l'a toujours été,_

_Depuis que tu es parti._

_S'il te plaît, revient à la maison ..._

"S'il te plaît Light … revient à la maison."

_Pourquoi fait-il tout ça pour moi ? _

"Light … J'ai fais revenir Serah … J'ai réussi." Hope ce saisit la tête de douleur alors que le Chaos essayait de prendre le contrôle.

"Je dois maintenant … faire revenir Fang et Vanille."

_Hope ! Ne pas fais pas ça ! S'il te plaît arrête !_

"Toi …" Hope grinça des dents. "Tu m'as pris … tout ce qu'il me restait."

"Ce n'est en aucun cas mon problème." Caius était imperturbable.

"Je vais te tuer !" Hope tenta de jeter ces plus puissants sorts.

"Je me demande à ce sujet." Caius invoqua le Chaos sur le corps de Hope qui ce mis à l'infecter.

"Qu'est-ce que ? … C'est quoi ça ?! … Arrête !"

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le Chaos réagit à toi. Laisse-le t'habité."

"N-non ... Je ne veut pas !"

"Trop tard." Dit Caius.

_Non ! Hope !_

* * *

Lightning se réveilla d'un cauchemar suant à grosses gouttes de peur.

"Était-ce un rêve, ou cela c'était-il réellement produit ?"

Hope lui avait donné son âme. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'elle pouvait voir à travers ses souvenirs. Maintenant elle rêvait … de lui. Généralement une fille le prendrait bien, mais pas Lightning. Ses souvenirs, peu importe de quel genre ils étaient, ils ont toujours apporté à Lightning une émotion qu'elle avait ressentie tout au long de sa vie. La _Culpabilité_. Une émotion qui ne cessait de creuser un trou dans son cœur, jusqu'à le remplir complètement. La culpabilité qu'elle ressentait auprès de Serah, n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment.

_Est-ce parce que je n'arrivais pas à tenir ma promesse pour le protéger ?_ _Est-ce parce qu'il … m'aimait ?_

L'amour ? Qu'est-ce que l'amour ? Lightning l'ignorait. L'amour et l'attachement lui étaient totalement étrangers. Elle était prête à passer le reste de sa vie seule avec Serah. La protéger et lui donner tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Toutefois, Snow est entré dans la vie de Serah et Lightning c'est sentit comme menacée. En dépit de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour Serah, il y avait quelque chose qu'il pouvait lui donner est pas elle. Quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, ni comprendre. Il rendit Serah heureuse, alors, elle a fini par l'acceptée. Cependant, Lightning savait ce que cela signifiait pour elle.

_Seule ... je serais seule._

Cette pensée avait commencé à ce faire ressentir lorsque ses parents étaient morts et lorsqu'elle avait failli perdre Serah. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait oublier, mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant qu'elle devait vivre avec. T'en qu'elle ne lui rendrait pas visite, jamais elle ne trouverait le sommeil.

L'ancien directeur cristallisé avait été ramené au Havre de Bhunivelze, puis placer à l'endroit où ce tenait l'ancien cristal de Lightning. C'était un lieu de repos paisible pour leur ami.

"Je me demande parfois, pourquoi je t'ai pris sous mon aile quand nous étions des L'Cies." Lui dit-elle. "À cette époque, j'ai cru avoir perdu Serah. Je pensais que j'allais être seule, donc …" La culpabilité était évidente dans ses yeux. "Je suis horrible. J'ai essayé de te substituer à la place de Serah. C'est juste que ... je ne voulais pas être seule. Un _substitut_. C'est tout ce que tu étais pour moi, mais ensuite, les choses ont changé." Lightning essaya de penser à l'instant les choses ont changé, mais ne pouvait pas. "Je ne sais pas quand, mais je commençais à me sentir à l'aise avec toi, à tes côtés. J'avais perdu Serah et il n'y avait rien qui pouvait guérir cette douleur. Toi, tu avais perdu ta mère, alors j'ai pensé que tu était comme moi."

_J'avais vécu la même épreuve, mais il a dû passer par là durant notre voyage._ _Je fixais mon propre reflet._ _Parfois, je souhaitais ne pas être devenu Lightning._ _Je ne voulais pas que tu finisse comme moi. C'est alors que tout a commencé._ _Tu n'était plus un substitut._ _Tu étais ... mon ami._ _Quelque chose que je ne voulais pas, mais que j'ai fini par avoir besoin._

"Maintenant que tu as tout sacrifier pour moi, que suis-je censé faire ?" Lightning décida de le regarder en face, et ses yeux ont étaient attirer par son sourire. Se sourire qui avait été cristallisé quand il était décidé à tout abandonner pour elle. "Je n'ai aucune raison de vivre et pourtant ..." Elle fit une pause. "Tu … m'aimes ?" Ces mots lui étaient étrangers. Ils n'ont pas leurs place dans son monde. Son visage se durci. "Je n'en ai pas besoin !" A t'elle crier. "Je ne veux pas de ton affection ! Garde-le pour quelqu'un d'autre ! Ne perds ni ton temps, ni ta vie pour quelqu'un comme moi !" Tout d'un coup, son visage s'assombrit. "Garde ton affection pour quelqu'un qui le mérite. Je ... je ne mérite rien … surtout venant de toi. Je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger. Alors s'il te plaît, lorsque tu te réveillera, laisse-moi tranquille." C'est là qu'elle fût choquée quand elle sentit les larmes sur son visage. Impulsivement, elle s'enfuit.

Pour elle, elle ne méritait pas tant d'affection. Surtout venant du garçon qu'elle n'a pas réussi à protéger. Mais ce n'était pas sa décision, c'était celle de Hope. Il c'était sacrifier sans aucun regret pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Quand t'elle le quitta, celui-ci était apparu à côté de son cristal. Après avoir entendu ce que Lightning venait de dire, il afficha un sourire sur son visage. Elle ne voulait pas de son amour, mais il savait qu'elle en a besoin. Le fait qu'elle était venue ici pour lui parler, avec prouver quelque chose. Il lui manquait. Avec cette pensée, Hope s'évanouit dans l'obscurité de la nuit en attendant le jour où lorsqu'il se réveillerait, il embrasserait la femme qui l'attendrait. Même si elle ne le dit pas. Là encore, ce n'est pas grave si elle le dit ou non. Après tout, il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

**_Tu me manques aussi._**

* * *

**********Auteur : resistance123**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : La Douleur

La dernière fois que Hope a été cristallisé, il se souvint d'être en paix. Un monde rempli de lumière, avec aucun problèmes ou de soucis. Et pourtant, le monde dans lequel il se trouvait en ce moment, faisait nuit noire.

"Où suis-je ?"

"Tu crois vraiment pouvoir te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ?" Dit une voix.

"Qui est là !?" Hope chercha autour de lui mais ne trouva personne.

"Je suis là, en bas." Hope baissa les yeux pour trouver seulement son reflet sur la surface de l'eau.

_Réflexion faite … non ... ça ne peut pas être …_

"C'est pourtant vrai, je suis le Chaos qui régne sur ton corps dans la vie. La Mort est certainement un moyen d'échapper aux griffes du Chaos, mais je suis la Mort elle-même, une ombre du Chaos." Hope regarda attentivement et a trouva son reflet terrifiant. Ses cheveux étaient devenus noire et ses yeux de couleurs rouges.

"Ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne pourras plus blesser qui que ce soit, t'en que tu sera ici avec moi." Hope retrouva son calme. Il avait littéralement regardé la Mort en face, il faudrait beaucoup plus pour surprendre l'ancien directeur.

"Mais tu oublie qu'un jour tu te réveillera." Cette pensée fit sourire la Mort. "Et ce jour-là, je vais prendre le relais."

"Je ne pense pas." Dit clairement Hope.

"Comment peut tu être si calme ?"

"Il y a des gens que je souhaite protéger. Je ne vais pas laisser quelqu'un comme toi prendre le relais. Jamais. Et si ..." Hope sourit tristement. "Et si ça arrive un jour, je serais bien assez fort pour te retenir assez longtemps afin qu'elle puisse m'anéantir pour que tu disparaisse avec moi."

"Elle ? Ah oui ! La déesse guerrière. La championne d'Etro. Lightning Farron."

"Tu semble en savoir beaucoup sur elle. Pourquoi ?" La Mort eu un sourire sadique.

"C'est parce que je suis toi et que tu est moi. Tout cela parce que tu as abandonné ton humanité pour devenir un Fal'Cie et que tu as finis par être corrompu par l'ombre du Chaos."

"L'ombre du Chaos ?"

"Le Chaos prend de nombreuses facettes. C'était une simple coïncidence que tu te retrouve avec moi. Il y a d'autres ombres qui aurait pu se retrouver avec toi seulement c'est tombe sur moi." L'instinct scientifique de Hope imagina et commença à réunir les faits. "Tu ferais bien de ne pas t'unir à elle ou à n'importe quelle autre femme."

"Pourquoi est-ce ?"

"Tu aime provoqué le Chaos. Il Suffit de regarder votre histoire. Certaines guerres ont été menées à cause de l'amour depuis des générations. Quand les gens apprennent à aimer, ils courent le risque d'être porteur de haine. Par amour, le sacrifice est née, la haine est née devenant ainsi un cercle vicieux sans fin."

"Tu nous sous-estime la Mort." Rétorqua Hope.

"Vraiment ?"

"L'amour est le plus puissant des sentiments que l'être humain puisse éprouver. Et maintenant ..." Hope plaça sa main sur sa poitrine. "Maintenant que j'ai quelqu'un à aimer c'est la seule chose qui me pousse à continuer."

"Bien dit. Cependant, je me demande si elle survivra à la douleur ?"

"Douleur ?" Hope était abasourdi.

"Une autre ombre du Chaos. Cette puissance qui est la plus effrayante. Même moi je ne souhaite pas me battre contre lui."

"Je crois en elle et je n'ai rien à craindre." Hope regarda avec détermination la Mort.

"Nous le verrons bien." La mort sourit. "Très bientôt."

* * *

"J'y crois pas." Noel a été informé des événements dans les moindres détails. "Serah … elle … elle a failli mourir pour rien ! Caius est toujours en vie et la Mort n'est d'autre que Hope !" Noel frappa la surface de son bureau essayant de se libérer de ses frustrations. "Merde !"

"Noel." Serah plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Noel lui donnant une légère pression. "Tout va bien se passer."

"Mais Hope ... Il …"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet." Dit Snow. "Tout va bien se passer. Tout ce que nous avons à faire est de botter les fesses de Caius. Quant à Hope ..." Son regard se dirigea vers Lightning et il sourit." Je ne pense pas qu'il souhaite rester éternellement dans son cristal, n'est-ce pas sis ?" Lightning qui était poster debout contre le mur se sentait gênée et donna un regard des plus meurtriers.

"Claire, quand vas tu arrêter d'envoyé des menaces de mort à mon fiancé ?"

"Dès qu'il commencera à agir comme un être humain normal."

"Hey ! Je suis tout à fais normal !" Affirma Snow.

_C'est tellement absurde …. Hope c'est sacrifié pour nous sauver et nous nous sommes tous là entrain de rire comme si de tout cela ne c'étais pas passé ... quelle honte _

"Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous devrions faire plutôt que de rester là à plaisanter jusqu'à la fin du monde ?" Le ton de Lightning était rude.

"Claire ..."

"Quel perte de temps." Lightning quitta la salle en laissant tout le monde dans le silence.

Serah se sentit mal, mais trouva du réconfort lorsque Snow lui prit la main. "Elle a juste besoin de temps pour faire le point."

"Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela ... elle se sent ..."

"Coupable." Fini Noel. "Je sais ce que sais. Perdre Yeul après Serah ... même Caius. Je n'avais personne à blâmer, sauf moi-même." Le visage de Noel s'assombrit. "Elle ressent la même chose."

"Ouais ..." Même Snow ne pouvait pas alléger l'humeur après avoir entendu cela.

"Humm les enfants, désolé de vous interrompres avec cette session de dépression, mais il faudrait savoir ce qu'il faut fixer sur le jet pour que l'engin puisse voler à nouveau." Sazh est entré à lever les esprits avec son fils ludique assis sur les épaules de son papa.

"Yeah ! Même après Bahamut ne pourra pas le battre dans une course !" Dajh applaudi fièrement son père qui ce sentit embarrassé.

En entendant cela, tout le monde se mit à rire à nouveau.

* * *

"Yeul ... Attends encore un peu. Je vais bientôt réussir à te libérer de cette malédiction." Caius jura alors qu'il était à genoux devant un brouillard qui était l'essence de Yeul.

_Que ce soit dans cette vie ou après la mort, je te libérerais ... peu importe la douleur ou la souffrance que je devrais endurer._

"Ah oui, la douleur de la perte. Un de mes préférés." Caius se retourna pour trouver quelqu'un couché dans les airs tout en tenant une rose rouge près de son visage. En regardant de plus près, il était un grand homme vêtu d'une longue robe noire avec des touches de rouge autour des poignets. Il a eu l'épaule gauche recouvert de cheveux blonds qui était très long et son regard était diabolique, Caius pouvait également sentir une aura horrible venant de l'homme.

_Pure méchanceté ... chaos ... douleur _

"Je suppose que vous tu est la personne dont le nom est Douleur ?" Demanda Caius en m'étant la main sur son épée prêt à se défendre à tout moment.

"Je suis impressionné Caius Ballad." La Douleur regardait intensément Caius en flottant autour. "Cependant, vous devrez posé ton arme. C'est le plus grossier de souligner que contre moi."

"Il est très impoli de comparaître inopinée ainsi." Caius rétorqué provoquant une douleur à rire en extase maniaque.

"Vous les humains ne cesser de me surprendre." La Douleur jeta sa rose à Caius et tenta de l'attaquer, mais Caius empala la Douleur avec son épée. La Douleur toussait du sang donnant satisfaction à Caius, mais il s'est vite transformée en horreur quand la Douleur a pris un peu de sang sur ses doigts le léchant avec plaisir. "Magnifique. Douleur ... donne moi autant de douleur que tu ne puisse me l'infliger. Je vais accepter tout cela à bras ouverts." Soudain, les muscles de la Douleur on été décuplé et ses cheveux sont devenus rouges, mais pas n'importe quel rouge. La couleur du sang lui-même. Caius a été surpris de découvrir l'iris gauche de la Douleur devenant rouge, tandis que l'autre était de couleur or.

"Que fais-tu ?" C'est tout ce que Caius à demandé quant-il sortie son épée de la poitrine de la Douleur.

"Je suis plus que l'ombre. Je suis l'annonciateur du Chaos." La Douleur sourit pendant qu'il ramassait sa rose. "Je suis**_ La Douleur_**."

* * *

******Auteur : resistance123**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Regret

"Fabula Nova Crystallis".

"Le pouvoir qui même les dieux ne peuvent obtenir. J'ai entendu parler de ce mythe." Dit Hope.

La Mort sourit. "Je peux t'assurer qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un mythe. Sais-tu ce qu'il faut pour l'obtenir ?"

"Non, mais je suis sûr que tu vas me le dire." Hope s'assit par la suite sur la surface blanche de sa prison de cristal.

"Trois âmes touchées par le Chaos, trois âmes touchées par le Cosmos, grâce à eux, ils ouvriront la voie à Fabula Nova Crystallis." Les yeux de Hope s'agrandissaient soudain à cette révélation.

_En supposant que le Chaos est à l'opposé du Cosmos et que celui-ci se réfère à la déesse Etro ... la seule âme touché par sa lumière est ... non !_

"Correct. Je suis impressionné Hope. Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour que toi et moi soyons sur le même bateau." La Mort riait.

"Si tu lui fais quoi que ce soit, je ..." La voix de Hope s'éleva, mais il fut interrompu.

"Quoi ? Me tuer ?" La Mort rit à nouveau. "Je doute même que tu en ai la force. Puis souviens toi, je suis toi et tu es moi, donc, s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit comme tu le dis, ce n'est pas moi mais toi qui l'aura blessé."

"Arrête ça !" Cria Hope. "Je refuse !"

"Si on faisait un test ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Mes pouvoirs proviennent de la volonté de l'humanité. Certains d'entre eux la craignent, mais d'autres la perçoivent comme une bénédiction." La Mort tourna le dos à Hope puis sourit. "Devine lequel tes amis souhaitent la mort en ce moment même ?"

"Non ... Light !"

* * *

"Lightning ! Arrête !" Cria Snow.

"Non et je t'interdis de m'en empêcher ! La façon dont ça c'est terminé ... tout est de ma faute. N'essaye pas de me convaincre du contraire !" Cria Lightning en arrière.

"Regarde sis". Snow fit une pause pour se calmer afin de lui parler le plus calmement possible. Il ne voulait pas faire empirer les choses, surtout devant Serah. "Je sais que tu te soucis de lui et que c'est pour cette raison que tu souffre, mais Hope, il l'a fait pour te protéger." Après avoir entendu ces paroles, Lightning était complètement perdu. Elle se jeta sur Snow et le frappa impitoyablement sur le sol jusqu'à que Serah réussit à attrapée son poignée.

"Claire, je t'en pris." Serah pria et Lightning semblait s'être calmer avec ses longs cheveux couvrant son visage. Snow surprit se leva quoique avec une certaine difficulté. Ce qui était surprenant ou plutôt choquant, c'était que celui-ci souriait.

"Ne t'inquiéte pas Serah." Snow essuya le sang loin de ses lèvres. "Cela prouve à quel point elle se soucie vraiment de lui. C'est une question de temps, elle a commencée à montrer une certaine émotion." Qui a illuminé la fureur de Lightning une fois de plus, mais elle ne pouvait pas sortir de l'emprise de sa sœur.

"Je n'ai jamais demander sa protection ! C'était à moi de m'occuper de lui, je ... je ..."

"N'est-ce pas la même raison qu'il l'a poussé à en faire de même ?" Noel est intervenu et a fait taire Lightning avec ses mots. "Hope a beaucoup parlé de vos moments passer ensemble. N'avait-il pas promis lui aussi de te protéger ?" Qui a déclenché un flash à Lightning. Combien de temps cela c'est-il produit ? Des siècles depuis qu'elle avait promis de le garder en sécurité et il avait en retour promis de faire la même chose.

_Lightning ... moi aussi ... je vais essayer de faire attention à toi._

Lightning a perdu sa colère après s'être rappelé de ce moment. Elle a été surprise à ses mots au début, mais quand même, ça la rendait heureuse. Personne n'avait réussi à le faire. Les gens ont essayé sans succès pendant des années pour que Lightning s'ouvre un peu, mais c'était Hope qui avait réussi. Ce petit garçon vulnérable qui passait son temps à pleurer parce qu'il avait perdu sa mère avait tout de même réussi à percer son mur de glace en seulement quelques jours. Comment un tel exploi fut possible ? Hope a fait partager son expérience de bonheur avec elle. A travers Hope, Lightning a trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait se rapporter à elle, quelqu'un qui pourrait la voir comme nul autre et ironiquement, quelqu'un qui lui donnerait sa sécurité à partir de sa plus grande peur, la solitude. Pour cela et bien plus encore, Lightning lui était éternellement reconnaissante à Hope.

"Regarde, sis sourit !" Déclara Snow triomphant.

"Tais-toi." Lightning évita son regard et Serah la libéra. "Ça ne change pas le fait qu'il n'est plus là à cause de moi ... parce que j'étais faible ... trop faible." Le visage de la Lightning est tombée.

"Claire ..." Serah a essayé de placer sa main sur l'épaule de Lightning pour la réconforter, mais elle sortit de la salle. "Pourquoi est-ce que tout se passe mal pour elle ? Ce n'est pas juste !" Serah versa des larmes pour sa seule et unique sœur. Elle a rapidement retrouvé du réconfort dans les bras de Snow.

"Tout ira bien, tu verras." Snow resserra son emprise. "Il faut juste attendre et voir lorsque Hope reviendra."

"Je suis d'accord, mais en ce moment je pense que c'est mieux si Serah va parler lui parler." Déclara Noel. "Elle a besoin de parler à quelqu'un en ce moment et il n'y a que Serah qui puisse le faire".

Serah sourit. "Merci, Noel."

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Lightning se retira rapidement pour aller dans sa chambre, mais se heurta à quelqu'un sur le chemin. Elle murmura discrètement un "Désolé" avant de partir. Elle a remarqua qu'il portait une robe noire et avait de long cheveux blonds.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas." Dit l'étranger en souriant. "Vous serez bien assez tôt." Après avoir entendu ses mots, Lightning se retourna en arrière, mais l'inconnu avait disparu.

* * *

Snow se rapprocha de Noel alors qu'ils regardaient tout les deux Serah prendre congé et lui chuchota à l'oreille. "Ne me dis pas que tu l'aimes ?"

"Bien sûr que je l'aime ... elle est ..." Noel se rendit compte que Snow allait mal interprété ses paroles et son visage était devenu rouge comme une tomate. "Attends une seconde ! Ce n'est pas comme ça !"

"Sa vas, j'ai compris." Snow mit ses mains derrière sa tête et se détourna. "Vous avez voyager ensemble à travers le temps et l'espace pendant pas mal de temps. Je ne serais pas surpris."

"Non ! Ecoute moi !" Dit Noel.

"Elle est jolie après tout, je ne serais pas surpris si la moitié des gens ici ont eux le béguin pour elle."

"C'est faux !"

"Tu en la trouve bien assez bien ?" Snow haussa un sourcil.

"Non ! Elle est vraiment très jolie ! C'est juste ..."

"Oh ? Alors maintenant, elle est assez bien pour toi ?" Noel sentait sa mâchoire tombée hors de ses gonds.

"Ahahaha, ne t'inquiéte pas petit." Snow avait réussi à piégé Noel. "Mais je pense quand même que toi et moi allons avoir une longue très longue conversation à ce sujet".

"Mais je ..."

"C'est une blague !" Snow gifla le dos de Noel. "Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas de cette façon. Après tout, tu aime en réalité Yeul, non ?"

"C'est vrais. Enfin, tu vois ..." Encore une foisNoel échoua à s'imposer aux paroles de Snow et avant qu'il ne soit trop tard il détourna le visage qui se colora à nouveau dans une nuance de rouge puis partie "Non ! C'est faux !" Noel fut tout de même pourchassé par Snow tandis qu'il quittait la pièce.

* * *

"Claire, tu est sûr que ca vas ?" Demanda Serah à Lightning qui était allongée sur son lit.

"De quoi tu parles ?" Répondit froidement Lightning.

"Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle et ce n'est pas une raison pour rejeter tout le monde." Serah s'assit à côté de sa sœur.

Lightning la foudroya du regard. "Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse ça !" Voyant Serah bronché, Lightning se calma et commenca à parler plus lentement. "Serah, je suis désolé. C'est juste que ... je sais pourquoi il l'a fait. Je sais pourquoi il a voulu me protéger est c'est pour cela que je suis en colère. Colère contre lui pour avoir risqué sa vie pour quelqu'un comme moi. Colère contre moi-même pour ma faiblesse. "

"Claire ..." Serah s'arrêta et essaya de trouver la bonne chose à dire. Elle n'avait jamais hélas réussi à connaître les sentiments profond de sa sœur. "Je pense qu'il a fait ce que n'importe qui d'entre nous aurait fait si on nous en avait donné la chance. Nous sommes une famille que cela te plaise ou non, tu est un membre important de cette famille." Lightning réfléchit tranquillement à ce que Serah venait de dire. "Tout comme tu as risqué ta vie pour Hope, n'est-il pas juste qu'il fasse de même ? Moi, Snow, Noel, Sazh ... tout le monde aurait fait ce que Hope a fait."

"Mais ..."

"Comment tu crois qu'il réagirait s'il te voyais rejeter ce qu'il avait tout tenté pour te ramener alors que sa a failli le tué ?" Lightning a eu les yeux écarquillés et un nouvau flash rejailli.

_Je ... je ne sais pas ... Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé à cause de moi_.

Lightning s'est rendu compte qu'elle avait était égoïste. Elle n'a jamais pris en compte les sentiments de Hope.

"Maintenant tu le sais. Quant quelqu'un est trop faible, Claire ... nous avons tous besoin d'une personne sur qui compter est peut importe si cette personne est fore ou non. Tu ne peux pas faire les choses seule." La foudre a été touché par les paroles de Serah. Elle n'était pas seule après tout. Elle a une famille sur qui compter et elle fera tout pour la protéger, tout comme Hope.

"Merci Serah ... pour tout."

Serah sourit et étreignit sa soeur. Lorsqu'elle était sur le point de laisser Lightning, elle se sentait comme si elle avait besoin d'en dire plus. "Claire ... Hope se soucie vraiment de toi, plus que tu ne le pense." Serah quitta une Lightning accablé par le poids de ses mots. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et essaya de rattraper un peu de sommeil, mais ne pouvait pas. Ses émotions et ses pensées contradictoires ne voulait pas la laisser tranquille.

_Moi qui ne m'étais juré de ne pas pas m'attaché à qui que ce soit ou rien du tout ..._

Ses pensées ce sont alors tournés vers Hope.

_Mais ... le temps que j'ai passé avec lui ..._

Elle a pensé à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Depuis Cocoon à Pulse et contre le monde lui-même. Hope a été son premier et unique partenaire. Mais il lui a fallu des siècles pour qu'elle constate à quel point il avait grandi et mûri.

_Je veux en savoir plus sur toi._

Sous le couvert de la nuit, Lightning laissa tomber une larme pour le garçon qu'elle avait pris en charge et l'homme dont elle attendait impatiemment le retour.

"Je regrette de t'avoir perdu."

* * *

**Auteur : resistance123**


End file.
